


A Very (Late) Spooky Birthday

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALT TITLE: The Lullaby, F/F, Proceed with caution, but it might be a lot for some people, it's not a graphic description, okay this one is real angsty but it ends nice i PROMISe, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte has bad dreams about her ex-husband and Becky tries to comfort her.





	A Very (Late) Spooky Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by the spookiest of puppies. Enjoy.
> 
> Song of the fic: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
> 
>  
> 
> _A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
>  _Every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
>  _If you wait around forever you will surely drown_  
>  _I see what's going down_

**Everything was a fiery orange hue. There were people everywhere, silhouettes of safety walking by as if nothing was wrong. Charlotte slammed her fists against the sides of the box she was trapped in, but immediately lunged backwards. The whole thing was on fire, her boxed prison turning into a death sentence. Time was running out, it was getting harder to breathe. Some people walked into and out of the flames with nothing more than a smile and a wave. None of them were burned, none of them were listening. She tried to scream but no sound came out.**

**Flames surged upwards. They were vile and somehow… laughing?**

**“No one will save you.”**

**She tried again to scream but only squeaked. The flames licked at her skin but the burn only lasted a moment.**

**“You’re mine. Forever.”**

**“I won’t die!”**

**The flames erupted in laughter, once again bursting up.**

**“Oh Charlotte. You’re already dead.”**

\---------- 

Becky’s arms were wrapped tightly around her wife. It happened, every so often where Charlotte’s trauma flared up and infiltrated her dreams. It was less so recently, but Becky always woke up the second she heard whimpering. Some nights the whimpers were tamed by a gentle back rub. Some nights, sweat poured down Charlotte’s face and she woke herself up gasping for air. This night was somewhere in between.

Becky wasn’t ever sure that it worked or that Charlotte heard her, but she sung softly with her lips pressed against Charlotte’s temple. It’s all she could think to do. And maybe it was coincidence, but she always felt Charlotte’s breathing return to normal shortly after she started.

_“Hush my Charlie, please sleep sweet, Becky’s gonna be here to give you heat. And if those nasty dreams do last, I’ll give kisses to ya fast. And if those kisses, they don’t heal, I’ll stay with you while you deal”_

Becky’s voice began to shake with pure rage, her teeth locked together. _“… And if that man I ever find, Becky’s gonna repay him in kind.”_

Another whimper, this time accompanied by Charlotte gripping at Becky’s back.

“I’m here love. I’m right here.”

Charlotte buried her face into Becky’s neck and curled her body into as tight of a ball as possible, clinging tightly as if Becky would disappear. She hated taking up room, she didn’t deserve it. Becky resumed gently tracing patterns Charlotte’s skin and humming. She wasn’t sure what else to do. Truthfully, there wasn’t much she could do.

There was no way to fix such a deep-rooted trauma. Al she could do was be there. It was truly maddening, though. Charlotte Flair-Lynch, the world’s most genuine heart, did not deserve this. She deserved an actual throne and a crown. She deserved fresh flowers and cooked-to-order meals. She deserved kisses when she fell asleep and woke up. She deserved a marathon of all her terrible, terrible vampire movies. She deserved to be loved.

And, dammit, she was. She was loved by so many people but there were times where it was all eclipsed. When someone spends years telling you you’re worthless, it’s hard to swallow the real truth. And if Becky ever saw that human interpretation of a frat house couch in boat shoes… she might end up in prison. A growl coated the back of Becky’s throat; if she found him, she would absolutely make sure his limbs were found in not one but several dumpsters across the state.

“B...b… b...Bec-”

Charlotte’s stammering brought her back to. “I’m here Charlie. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m… you’re…”

“You’re safe my love. You safe with me. I’m here. I’ll never let bad things happen.”

It was silent for a moment. So long that Becky thought Charlotte had fallen back asleep. Her sobs had slowed to a near stop, minus the occasional hiccup.

“Becky?”

Charlotte’s soft voice startled her. “Yes?”

“Do you really love me?”

“God… Charlotte… really?”

The question was almost absurd to Becky; of course she loved Charlotte. No one in their right mind would question that. But she felt her wife nod slowly into her chest and melted, immediately feeling guilty for questioning her when she was in such a sensitive state. 

“Of course I do. Jesus, you put the stars in my sky. You’re the sun that warms the Earth. You’re my everything, Charlotte Flair. You’re the only person on this Earth I’d share my last name with. You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“C-can I ask a f-favor?”

“Anything.”

Charlotte’s sobs came back forcefully. “P… please don’t… don’t… don’t…”

Becky rubbed Charlotte’s back. “Don’t what, love?”

“H-h-h-h-him. D-d-d-don’t.” Charlotte was hyperventilating.

“Hey, shh. Breathe. Deep breath Charlotte. Shhh.”

Charlotte drew several breaths and tried to steady herself. Becky’s arms stayed firmly planted around her wife’s body.

“I d-d-… don’t… f-fight him.”

Becky pulled back just far enough to try to focus on Charlotte’s face in the dark room. She tried to cradle her face into the pillows, but Becky gentle pulled her chin up to face her.

“What’s on your mind love?”

Even in the dark, Becky could see Charlotte’s eyes focused beyond her face. There was more fear in her eyes than Becky could ever recall seeing. Becky pulled away just enough to firmly look Charlotte in the face.

“Charlotte, what’s wrong?”

She examined Charlotte’s face as if she was going to find the unspoken answer. Charlotte lowered her head and this time Becky didn’t force her chin back up.

“Don’t fight him.”

Charlotte’s voice was small in both volume and confidence. Becky was more than a little confused.

“Fight who?”

“Him.” Charlotte muttered.

“Are you talking about -”

Becky cut herself off. She knew better than to say his name. It was like summoning the purest of all evil, yet somehow worse because it affected her Charlotte. Charlotte feebly nodded.

“I need you.”

“You’ve got me, Charlie.”

Charlotte shook her head more violently. “No I need you here. With me.”

“Babe I AM here with you.”

In a flash Charlotte was on her feet and pacing, her hands clenched so hard her veins were beginning to bulge. “NO! You don’t get it! I need you here! I can’t… you can’t… Becky you are not allowed near him he is a monster he’ll… he’ll…”

Sobs once again ripped through Charlotte as she collapsed on the bed. Becky sat up and placed a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder, only to get swatted away. She drew a deep breath and waited quietly for the crying to subside, all the while keeping a close eye on Charlotte.

“What do you need right now?”

“For once in your life, please don’t be reckless.”

Now it was Becky’s turn to be silent. She didn’t know at all what to say, she wasn’t prepared to handle this. On one hand, she would absolutely murder him if she ever saw his face. On the other…

Becky looked again at Charlotte, now sitting up with her back to Becky. Her hands clasped the side of the mattress, as if it was the only thing tethering her to the Earth. Becky moved slowly and deliberately, so as not to startle her wife. She positioned herself at the end of the bed, her shorter legs dangling ever so slightly off the floor.

“He could have killed me. He would have killed me.”

Becky swallowed hard and nodded. She knew that, of course. But she’d never heard the words come from Charlotte’s mouth. She never had to face the real reality of it.

“I think that he still would, if given the chance.” Charlotte sniffled, trying to bite back her tears. “I can handle whatever happens to me. But you… if he hurt you, because of me… if something happened… Becky I…”

Charlotte shook her head and chewed on her lip. “I can’t be the reason you get hurt.”

“I can hold my own.”

“You have no idea what he’s capable of.” Charlotte spat. “This isn’t fucking up up down down. It’s not a game. You don’t get multiple tries. You get one.”

“He deserves the worst.”

“Yeah well why don’t you stop trying to play hero and let the world do it’s thing.”

It was dark and quiet, except for Charlotte’s occasional sniffle. Becky just wasn’t understanding, she was just so confused.

“Why are you so angry?”

“Jesus Christ Becky are you kidding? The man almost fucking killed me. He’s a monster. He’s vile. If the Devil were real he’d relinquish his throne and I’ll be fucking DAMNED if I let the love of my life do something stupid to try to be a fucking hero.”

“Charlotte are you… scared?” Subtlety was not one of Becky’s strong suits.

Again Charlotte was on her feet, pacing the floor. Her tears once again reignited and streamed down her face with force.

“I have never loved anyone harder than I’ve loved you and YES I’m scared of that man and I’m scared that he took so much of my happiness and life that all that’s left is for him to take you too and I couldn’t never live with myself if he did.”

Becky felt a heavy weight on her chest. All she ever wanted was to protect Charlotte, but she never stopped to realize and listen. The comments, the nightmares, the tears. Of course Charlotte was still afraid. The man was a bonafide monster, worse than anything that could hide under the bed. Becky’s protective rage made it hard to see clearly. She drew a deep breath and tried to discreetly wipe the tears forming in her eyes, though she knew her wife’s gaze was firmly trained.

“I’ve been selfish. I’m sorry.”

“I… what?”

“All I wanted was to protect you, I should have known that it would be a sensitive thing for you. I’m sorry. I just want you to be safe and if me being safe keeps you safe and happy, then I will do just that.”

Charlotte slumped down next to Becky on the bed. “Do you really mean that?”

“I was never gonna hunt him, though the thought crossed my mind. And even though it’s unlikely that I ever see the moldy prick, I promise to keep away so long as that’s what you want.”

Charlotte inched closer, gently hovering her head above Becky’s boulder shoulders. She sighed.

“I just… can’t lose you.”

“You won’t my love, I’m here. I’ll be safe.”

Charlotte nuzzled into the crook of Becky’s neck and held out her pinky. 

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

Becky linked her pinky with Charlotte and kissed the top of her head.

“Our vows weren’t some cute play, you know. I meant that I’d be here to matter what. My goal is for us to live our best life. Together.”

Charlotte hugged Becky tight and the two fell backwards onto the bed. With a giggle, Charlotte scrambled to kiss her wife, holding her face between both hands.

“I love you, Rebecca.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Rebecca.”

Charlotte swatted her hand in the air playfully and rested her head on Becky’s chest.

“I’m sorry I’m so crazy.”

“You’re not crazy. You’re fighting, always fighting the good fight. I’m sorry I’m reckless.”

“Mmm you are kind of reckless.”

“Says the woman who throws herself at the ground from ten feet in the air.”

“Excuse me I throw myself upside down and backwards at people, not the floor.”

Becky sighed and grinned. “You’re an idjit. Let’s go to sleep.”

Charlotte kissed the tip of Becky’s nose before the two crawled towards the head of the bed. Becky pulled her wife into her arms and traced gentle circles on her back.

“Sing to me more?”

“So you do hear me.”

Becky could feel Charlotte smile against her skin. “What’s the correct answer to get you to sing to me now?”

Now Becky smiled and nuzzled into Charlotte’s hair.

_“Hush my Charlie, don’t say a word. Becky’s gonna get you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don’t sing, Becky’s gonna beat it in the ring. And if that bird won’t tap out true, Becky’s gonna figure eight it too. And when my Charlie she does smile, Becky’s heart it grows near a thousand miles.”_


End file.
